


Last Resort

by lionessvalenti



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much Jack can do with an injured Slayer on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

Jack keeps an ear to the ground. He knows Torchwood isn't the only secret organization around. The other one's know about Torchwood, too. They don't know much about each other, but enough to try to stay out of each other's business. Professional courtesy. But there's not much he can do when a Slayer with a gash as long as his arm across her middle is standing on his doorstep.

"Faith, what the hell happened to you?" he asks.

"Are you going to help me?" she asks. She's already bled through her shirt. Blood drips on the ground at her feet.

He doesn't ask how she knew he was there, he'd never taken her back to the Hub. He just scoops her up and takes her downstairs. The medical bay is stocked, but there's no doctor, so Jack stitches her up the best he can.

"What happened?" he asks, trying to distract her. He knows enough about Slayers to know that they heal quickly, but still feel just as much pain. He understands.

"God damn vampire." she replies through ground teeth. "I've been chasing him for weeks."

"Is there someone I should call? Your Watcher?"

She shakes her head. "No Watcher," she says. "There's no one. Not here."

"So that's why you came to me," Jack replies with a smile. "Last resort."

"It sure as hell wasn't that grin," Faith says. She tries to smirk, but it turns to a grimace.

"You know you're in love with me," he says. "Everyone is."

She laughs. "In your dreams, Harkness. That was once, and it's not happening again. It wasn't even that good."

He pulls another stitch through her skin, but he's pretty sure there's internal damage. That's something he can't fix. "Why didn't you go to a hospital?" he asks. "There's only so much I can do for you here."

Shaking her head again, she says, "I hate hospitals."

"I can stop the bleeding, but--"

"That's all you have to do," Faith says. Her head lolls back against the table and her whole body cringes. "You know, this mighta been a bad idea."

"You could have gone to a hospital," Jack says.

"Not that. Cardiff. You should have dealt with that son of -- aughh!" She curls onto her side where Jack can't get to her wound. "I didn't think it would end like this," she says, her voice so soft that Jack barely hears her.

He tries to get her onto her back again. "Hey, hey, it's not going to end. Remember that week in Scotland? That was worse than this."

"At least I would have gone down fighting," she says.

"You think you're not fighting now?"

Faith doesn't reply this time. Her whole body seizes and then she stops moving.

Slowly, Jack lets go of her and he steps back. He's seen a lot of people die. He's held a lot of them as they've gone. But Faith -- he doesn't know who to call. She said there was no one. Someday, someone will be looking for her, and they'll trace her here. So he does the only thing that seems right.

He cleans her up, then carefully places her body in a white storage bag. Then he finds her a drawer along the wall.


End file.
